Foolish
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: It's curious how a goal can change the feelings of that person towards the others. Even if those feelings don't change, that person is capable of doing anything to achieve their purpose in life. Sasuke x OC one-shot. AU.


I think this is kind... dramatic. I'm actually a big fan of this genre. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Naruto, just my OC and the plot.

* * *

Blood splattered across the ground and over the walls as another fist connected with her face. The young female, however, managed to keep her head up. Her face showed nothing but immutability, as if this wasn't anything she couldn't stand. But that was a lie; her heart beat, guided by sadness and impotence. She wasn't complained nor talked since those Mafia members had trapped her when she was about to go to take a walk around the city, catching her off guard. She didn't expect it; she wasn't even suspicious about the way things were going.

Her long, red hair spread around her wounded face after being punched one more time. She could taste the blood that was escaping her lips, caused by an accidental bit on it when one of the muscular men slapped her so hard that her head had moved sideways. Her brown eyes locked on the puddle of blood under her; her blood. She had promised herself she wouldn't let them to have the pleasure of seeing her cry. They would need something more to see her tears.

Her hands hurt, as well as her ankles since they had been tied up to the metal chair she had woken up in. Rena hadn't tried to break free; she knew it would be nothing but a waste of energy. Those men were of the Mafia after all; they took things seriously.

"You know why we are doing this, brat?" One of them asked, a cruel smirk spread across his lips as he stared down at her, an aura of superiority surrounding him as he did so. Rena's emotionless expression became into a disgusted one as he grabbed her bruised face with two fingers to lift it.

"Stop playing." Another man demanded rudely, Rena didn't bother to look at him though. "Sasuke didn't speak of doing that."

That was enough to make the woman dart her eyes on him, a mixture of shock and confusion filled them. Sasuke? No. She shook her head mentally, being more than sure that her beloved boyfriend would never do something like that to her. What had happened was that his disciples had taken advantage of her situation while the raven haired boy wasn't there.

_'He's not like that'_

_'He loves me'_

_'He would never do such things to me'_

Those words were dancing through her mind as she glared up at the first man who had spoken; they were obviously trying to confuse her even more.

Another fist connected with the left side of her face, causing more blood to left her mouth.

"What's that look, bitch?!" The voices sounded diffused to her; her ears were so damaged.

She spat on the foot in front of her, not bothering herself to glance up when the man shouted at her. A shadow she recognized as a hand approached her and she closed her eyes to wait for the impact.

"Stop."

Her brown eyes cracked open at the new voice that filled the room, reached her ears and invaded her head. She lifted her head slowly before finding herself staring into those dark eyes she loved so much, that returned her a look she couldn't figure out. The second after, his lips crashed onto hers in a rough yet passionate kiss and she couldn't help but smile.

"I knew they were lying, Sasuke." She whispered softly as he placed a hand over her wounded cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I knew you couldn't be the liable of th-"

She stopped dead in her tracks when the male stood up and began to walk away from her. Her brown eyes widened, fear and shock in them; she had been an idiot. A foolish. She wouldn't have to have believed him. That was what crossed her mind as she watched in horror as the man she loved pulled out a gun and dropped it on one of the men's hand.

"Why!?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. That was all they needed to make her cry; there wasn't anything else that could hurt her like that.

"Because you're in the way." He glanced at her bruised form over his shoulder, sending her a glare that could freeze the time. "I'll be the best; I can't reach my goals if you're here." His voice sounded almost inhuman, full of fierce and hate.

"You know what to do." He spoke before he left the room, not giving her one last look.

He leaned against the closed-door once he walked out, his dark eyes staring straight ahead. He really wished things hadn't been that way. And all he could hear from the other side of the door was Rena shouting his name, her voice filled by hurt and despair, before a gunshot echoed through the entire hideout.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome!

Thanks for reading.

-RM-


End file.
